goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Imil
, near the Mercury Lighthouse.]] Imil (イミル村 Ymir Village) is the northernmost village in Angara, and the second northern-most settlement in Weyard (with only Prox being further north). Imil is close to Mercury Lighthouse, and members of the Mercury Clan, who guard the lighthouse, live in the village. It is home to the Mercury Adepts Mia and Alex. Storywise it is a very important village as it is where you first meet Mia and you must come here before you can enter the lighthouse. Story For many generations the Mercury Clan has been responsible for keeping Mercury Lighthouse from being lit. In the present day the clan has been reduced to a mere four members: Mia, Alex, Justin and Megan. Some time before the Elemental Stars are stolen from Sol Sanctum, Alex decides to abandon his duty and aid Saturos and Menardi in relighting the lighthouses. Unlike the Proxians, who wanted to save Weyard from eroding into oblivion, Alex wished to obtain the raw power of the Golden Sun for himself. Isaac, Garet, and Ivan, intent on stopping Alex and his companions from lighting the lighthouses, arrive in Imil while much of the village is in the grip of a powerful, debilitating cold. Mia is being kept busy staving off the worst of the cold's effects and unintentionally demonstrates her healing abilities to Isaac's party when they finally find her. As fate would have it, Alex broke the seal that keeps non-Adepts out of the lighthouse, which manages to catch Mia's attention and arouse Isaac's suspicion. Mia then rushes off to investigate, with Isaac's party hot on Mia and Alex's trails. Ultimately Isaac's team, even with Mia's assistance, are unable to scale the lighthouse fast enough to keep it from being lit. Fortunately, with the Mercury Beacon glowing brightly, the fountain at the base of the lighthouse is filled with the Water of Hermes, mystical water that can heal all wounds and diseases. With the fountain flowing once again, Imil would never need to fear illness again. Knowing this, and realizing that she had failed in her most important duty, Mia decides to continue traveling with her new friends and help them keep the remaining lighthouses unlit. Before leaving, though, Mia stops by the sanctum to say goodbye to Megan and Justin. After reassuring the two that Imil will survive with the beacon lit, she leaves the village in their hands as the children wish her good luck on her new mission. Although Imil itself does not appear during Golden Sun: The Lost Age, Justin and Megan are seen at the end of the game. They are at the base of Mercury Lighthouse, warning people on the Wise One's behalf that the area around the lighthouse will become very dangerous now that Alchemy has been unsealed. Somehow they can hear Mia's voice, despite her being atop the Aerie of Mars Lighthouse, and likewise Mia and her companions can hear the young Mercury Adepts. Imil is mentioned a few times in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, always for being Mia's hometown or its relation to the Mercury Lighthouse, but does not appear, even as an unreachable location on the map (as the Mercury Lighthouse does). Of note is that Imil would be under the effects of the Grave Eclipse. Description Imil is a village that is visited relatively early in the first Golden Sun. Through the story that occurs here the player is introduced to Mia and is given some back story to Alex. It can be visited anytime after leaving the Goma Cave but it is recommended that players first visit Bilibin, Kolima, and complete the Kolima Forest before coming to Imil. This is because the monsters around Imil and Mercury Lighthouse are stronger and more difficult than those in the Kolima region, so by completing the above three areas first the player should be at a sufficient level to conquer the neighboring lighthouse. When you first arrive most of the village is in bed and most inquires lead the player to where Mia is. Players cannot enter Mercury Lighthouse until after a cutscene in Imil which introduces Mia and her Mercury Psynergy. After the cutscene it is recommended players grab the Empty Bottle from the nearby treasure chest as it will be needed later. Vendors Imil's Inn is located in the southeastern-most building and costs 8 coins per Adept. The sanctum is on the west side of the village, however, just north of the cemetery. The weapon and armor vendors are closed until Mercury Lighthouse is re-lit. Collectibles Items * 9 Coins: Found in a jar alongside the upper-left house. * Lucky Medal: Found on the top left grave in the cemetery. * Sleep Bomb: Found in a barrel inside the room with the weapon and armor vendors, on the center left side. * Lucky Pepper: Found inside the Inn's stove. * Empty Bottle: Found inside a chest in the elders' house. * Vial: Found inside a treasure chest on top of the cliff, which is reached by sliding across the frozen river. Djinn * Fever is in a cave inside the frozen waterfall. In order to reach it you must use Move on the snowman, pushing it onto the river so you can use it as an extra stop on the ice. The snowman is at the top of the map on the right hand side of the bridge. Fever joins without a fight. Name Origin Imil is a corruption of Ymir, which the Japanese name イミル may also be transliterated as. Ymir was the Norse Giant slain by the Aesir God Odin and his brothers in the Norse Creation myth. As progenitor of the Frost Giants, his bloodline led to the enemies of the gods. However, more importantly, Odin and his brothers used Ymir's body to create the world. Imil, being in a location on Weyard similar to Scandinavia, reflects this Norse tradition. de:Imil Category:Places in Angara Category:Towns and Settlements